Another Chance Is All It Takes
by SaCrEd KeEpEr
Summary: What would you do if you were given a second chance? A gift of changing what was meant to be. To be able to correct the mistakes you’ve done. Would you make it right this time? Or would you make this second chance slip through your fingers? YxS ONESHOT


**What would you do if you were given a second chance? A gift of changing what was meant to be. To be able to correct the mistakes you've done. Would you make it right this time? Or would you make this second chance slip through your fingers?**

This fic is inspired by the movie IF ONLY and from a personal experience. Enjoy! D

**Yuki's POV**

My sleep was disturbed when I felt warm breath on my ear and when I opened my eyes, I find myself face-to-face with Shuichi. I looked at the clock and I saw that it was still too early. "What do you want now at a time like this?"

Shuichi sat up. "I was just trying to tell you that breakfast is ready".

"What! At 6 AM? You've got to be kidding me!"

Shuichi stood up from the bed. "I'm so sorry Yuki but I-"

"Get out."

"Yuki?" his eyes suddenly become watery and I could sense him about to cry.

"I said get out!"

A tear fell from his cheek as he left. I couldn't help it if I was mean, it was still early and I'm in a very bad mood. Don't get me wrong or anything, I love Shuichi but it's just, sometimes that brat can be pretty annoying.

As I sat up and tried to rub the sleep from my eyes I approached the door in order to accompany Shuichi outside. "AH!" I was startled as I heard Shuichi cry in pain. Concerned for my lover, I opened the door and ran towards him.

"Shuichi! What's wrong?"

"Ah it hurts!" his cry was loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

"Damn brat! What happened?" I looked around and saw a knife with a small amount of blood stained at its edge. "What did you do this time Shuichi!"

"Nothing, I just cut myself. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

I took out the first aid kit and started to treat his wound. "Next time, be careful". He must've felt my concern and smiled before me. "Ok! "

I took a seat opposite to Shuichi and asked him, "What day is today?"

"Friday"

Oh right. It is already Friday, how time flies.

"Ah I know you are gonna be busy since your deadline is next week so don't worry, I'll be going to NG this early for the upcoming concert. And Im coming home early as well so we could spend time together after your work"

I didn't react and just continued to drink my coffee. It would be great if this brat would be gone for a while so I can concentrate but not having him around the house would surely make me lonely.

**Shuichi's POV**

Oh my. I think I made Yuki angry for waking him up that early. I just wanted to spend time with him coz we don't see each other that much nowadays. He's been busy on his next novel and I am always practicing for the concert. I looked at the band aid on my finger as were having breakfast. It sure was quiet. I guess I should be quiet as well, I don't want to put him in a worse mood.

After breakfast, I packed my things. While Yuki just went to his laptop and started typing. I could hear the sound of his keyboard as I was about to open the door. I stopped and went to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He stopped typing and looked at me. Our eyes met and-

"I though you were leaving?"

What! Is that all he can say? Not even a 'goodbye' or something?

"Ah yes. I'll be going now."

_Meanie_. I thought as I went outside. He can be very cold sometimes but I am not giving up on him. I know that deep inside, he's a very caring person. He just doesn't know how to express his concern that's all.

Hiro and the gang were waiting for me at the studio and as I entered, I was greeted with a gun pointed at my forehead.

"Next time, don't be late or else I'll shoot for sure!" K's eyes were burning in anger. I was relieved when K put down his gun. I approached Hiro and gave him a high five.

After the tiring practice, I eagerly said goodbye and went straight home. I thought we were gonna finish early but I guess I thought wrong. Yuki must be worried of me by now. I should hurry.

**Yuki's POV**

That damn brat is not yet home! Something could've happened to him. I can't help but look at my watch every once in a while. I can't concentrate when I am so worried dammit! I heard a click on the door a few hours later and I immediately stood up from my seat which made me hit the table and the coffee fell. Shuichi then came running towards me.

"What the- Yuki? Are you alright?"

He lowered and helped me pick up the broken pieces on the floor.

"I'll go get the mop" he said but as he was about to stand up, I grabbed his hand, stopping him from leaving the room.

"You said you'll be early in coming home."

"I'm so sorry Yuki, I thought so too but Mr. K made us stay a bit longer."

I let go of his hand and he went out of the room. When he came back with the mop, I already finished picking up the broken pieces and he started to mop the mess. I was quite angry at him because he didn't even called to inform me that he was gonna be late. I ignored him and just went straight to the couch and opened the tv. On the table, I saw tickets for the concert, for Bad Luck's concert, his concert.

"What is this for?" I took it from its place and held it up so he can see.

"Those are tickets for the concert, I was hoping that you would come and watch me perform."

"And if I won't?"

"Oh please Yuki. I really want you to go."

"no." I stood up from the couch. But honestly, I wanted to go but being with a number of people doesn't make me feel comfortable at all. I was about to go to my room until I heard a sniffle from Shuichi, I looked back and saw him his head down and crying. Even though it pains me to see him cry, I just can't go to him and comfort him or anything. I'm known for being cold. I was left standing there, watching as he cries his heart out.

"You never appreciate me" Shuichi cried harder.

"What?"

"Why do you always do this to me Yuki? All I ever wanted was to be loved by you."

"Shuichi I-" without my knowing, I suddenly embraced him. I let him rest on my chest as he was still crying. This is too much for me to take. Seeing the person I love in such sorrow, it pains me.

"Ok brat. I'll go, only if you stop crying."

He looked up at me and a smile formed on his luscious lips. "Thank you"

**Shuichi's POV**

I woke up seeing Yuki right beside me and his arms still around me. My eyes were a bit puffy because of last night. I can't believe I cried that hard. I stood up in order to fix us some breakfast but there was a commotion happening outside. I put my ear on the door in order to hear what it was all about.

'I am here right now in front of the apartment of the famous novelist, Yuki Eiri. He is said to be having a relationship with Shindou Shuichi, the vocalist of the rising band, Bad Luck.'

"What the. The media?"

I quickly got the remote and turned on the tv. "Oh shit! We're on the news!"

Just then, Yuki was already awake and went out of the room. "Shuichi? What's with all the racket?"

"uhmm... the media is outside."

Yuki's eyes widened as he saw the news.

"We should stay here until they leave."

"Ok. I'll call Hiro so that I could be excused for not showing up on practice."

After speaking on the phone, they all canceled the practice and Hiro and Sakuno were told to go back home. At least now I could stay home with Yuki.

The media left sometime in the afternoon. That was when Yuki put out all of my things.

"I guess you're kicking me out again huh?"

"I'm sorry but if you stay here, I'm afraid they will know about us."

"I understand."

I took my things and started to go to Hiro's apartment. Hiro opened the door after a couple of knocks.

"Shuichi? What happened?"

"I'll explain later, in the meantime, can I stay with you for a while."

"Of course. Come in."

I explained what happened. He offered me a drink but I refused. While I was watching tv in his apartment, he took his jacket and excused himself.

"I'll be back later ok? I just have to do some errands."

"Ok."

After sometime, I got bored and decided to go out for a walk. I left Hiro a note, stating that I will be back soon. I left the apartment holding up a new lyric that I was working on and as I crossed the road, I didn't notice the red light turn to green and a car hit me. I felt pain all over my body. I took a glimpse at the driver before I close my eyes and right beside him was Yuki. Yuki? He's here? He gave me a worried look. He was trying to tell me something but I couldn't hear him. I lifted my hand to reach his cheek but before I could do so, blackness swept over my sight.

**Yuki's POV**

Ah I'm so stupid! Good thing Hiro went to my apartment and made me realize my mistake. It was kinda lonely not having Shuichi around. Hiro said he was staying in his apartment. Is sure hope I'm on the right way. I was about to cross the road.

"Ah! Too late, the light already turned green." But I saw a person still crossing. "Oh my God! Shuichi!"

Right there before my eyes, the person I care for has been hit. I went straight to him placing his bleeding head on my lap. "Shuichi can you hear me? Hang on." He reached out his hand but before he could, he lost his consciousness. I called an ambulance then Tohma.

Hiro saw Shuichi on the ground and ran towards us.

"Yuki what happened?"

I couldn't answer back. I just embraced Shuichi's lifeless body and cried.

The ambulance came. Both Hiro and I came along. Tohma, along with my sister, Mika arrived at the hospital accompanying them were Sakano, Suguru, K, Noriko and Ryiuchi. The doctor then came out and approached us.

"I'm sorry but he is in a very bad condition. There may be a possibility that he could die."

"God no." was all I could utter.

"You may go inside if you want but he is still unconscious so I guess you couldn't talk to him"

"Thanks doctor." I then went inside and sat beside Shuichi. I held his hand and held it close to my cheek. Tohma was there by my side comforting me, telling me that he will be alright.

They all slept soundly that night while I was wide awake. Regret filled my head as I keep on staring at my beloved one. If only I could have another chance, another day to spend with him. I would prevent this from happening. If only…

After that, I went into a deep slumber.

**Yuki's POV**

The next day, my sleep was disturbed when I felt warm breath on my ear and when I opened my eyes, I find myself face-to-face with Shuichi.

"Shuichi! Oh my God!" I sat up with eyes wide open. I couldn't believe what I was seeing!

"Why? Is there something wrong Yuki?" he came closer but I went out of bed. "you are acting weird today you know that?"

"Ha what?"

"I just came here to tell you that breakfast is ready."

"Oh right." I went closer to him and caressed his cheeks with my hand. "it is you."

"Of course it's me. Are you alright? Do you have a fever or something? He raised his hand to my forehead to feel my temperature. I took it away from its place and pulled him into a passionate kiss. We stopped when he pulled out for a breather. "That was…uhmm...a bit of a surprise. Breakfast is ready so are you coming or not?"

"I'll be right there."

"ok." He gave me a smile before he left the room.

I sat on the bed thinking that if what happened yesterday was a dream. Was it a premonition? If what happened in my dream is what's gonna happen today, then Shuichi is, nah! That's impossible. I stood up from the bed and approached the door.

"AH!" I was startled as I heard Shuichi cry in pain. Hell no! It couldn't be! I ran out of the room and towards the kitchen.

"Shuichi?"

"Ah it hurts!" he cried out.

"No… no way!" I looked around and saw the knife that wounded him. "no."

"Yuki?"

"Shuichi, you ok?"

"I'm fine, it's just a cut. Don't worry. Wait, you called me Shuichi?"

"Yeah so?"

"Not brat?"

"No why?"

"Thanks Yuki"

I took out the first aid kit and as I was about to treat his wound, thought to myself, the events that happened yesterday were the same as today. If that is so then, Shuichi, will still… oh no!

"Yuki? You're starting to worry me, are you ok?"

"Ah yes." I can't let that happen. I have to do everything to prevent that. And then I remembered the exact words he said.

'_You never appreciate me'_

'_Why do you always do this to me Yuki? All I ever wanted was to be loved by you'_

What happened yesterday was already a warning. I can't commit the same mistakes again.

I put down the first aid kit and approached Shuichi. I held his hand and sucked the blood from his finger. He just looked at me in surprised. I pulled him again for a kiss and as we parted,

"Don't make me worry like that again ok?"

"It's just a cut. It's not like I'm gonna die or something." A smiled formed on his lips.

"What…"

"It was a joke. I'll be careful next time. Don't worry ok?

"ok." A sigh of relief came out me.

I took a seat opposite to Shuichi, and asked him, "What day is today?"

"Friday"

So it is Friday. Just like yesterday.

"Ah I know you are gonna be busy since your deadline is next week so don't worry, I'll be going to NG this early for the upcoming concert. And Im coming home early as well so we could spend time together after your work"

"Shu, can I ask you something?" I can't mess this up. He is all I've got.

"Of course, anything Yuki. What is it?"

"Can I drive you to NG?"

"But your deadline…"

"I'll finish that next time. What's important is that I get to spend time with you."

"I'd like that very much Yuki."

**Shuichi's POV**

I packed my things and waited for Yuki as he was looking for his keys. Yuki is acting pretty weird today. He would always be cold to me. But I guess this is a good thing.

"Found 'em. So shall we go now?"

"Ok"

It was awkward that I am sitting in the front seat beside Yuki and he was humming to bad Luck's songs. This day has just gotten weirder by the second.

When we arrived, Hiro and the gang were waiting for me at the studio and as Yuki and I entered, I was greeted with a gun pointed at my forehead.

"Next time, don't be late or else I'll shoot for sure!" K's eyes were burning in anger. I was relieved when K put down his gun. I approached Hiro and gave him a high five.

"Oh Yuki! You're here." I bet Hiro was also surprised. Yuki never goes to my practices.

"I just wanted to be with Shuichi that's all."

Hiro gave him a thumbs up and we started to practice.

After the tiring practice, Yuki and I eagerly said our goodbyes and went to his car.

"I'm sorry. I thought we were going to end early but I guess I thought wrong."

"That's ok. By the way, where do you wanna eat?"

"Huh? I thought we were going home"

"Later, after we eat out. So where do you wanna eat?"

"Anywhere's fine"

Yup weirder by the second…

**Yuki's POV**

We arrived home after dinner. I sat on the couch and watched Shuichi as he went to the kitchen. I was about to reach for the remote on the table until I saw the tickets for Bad Luck's concert. He saw me keep it inside my pocket and we both exchanged smiles.

"I'll go prepare you a cup of coffee. You seem kinda tired."

"That would be great Shu, thanks."

While flipping the channel, a loud crash got my attention. I went to him and saw the same mug that I was using yesterday that accidentally fell on the floor. Pieces scattered all over, the same as yesterday. Are the events are happening all over again? Does that also mean that Shuichi's fate is also… inevitable?

"I'll go get a mop." He stood up but I stopped him and embraced him.

"No"

"Yuki?"

"Everything's happening again. No, this can't be."

"What?"

"Shu, yesterday, or rather I had a dream. All of this was gonna happen." I hugged him tighter.

"Wait, what?" he pulled away from my embrace and looked at me with confusion.

"The wound on your finger, the broken mug, Shu, I've seen this before."

"You mean a déjà vu?"

"Yeah. Shu, it was horrible." my eyes started to water. He hugged me and somehow that made me calm.

"Don't worry, we'll get though this together ok?"

"Ok"

"So let's now clean this up."

**Shuichi's POV**

I woke up seeing Yuki right next to me and his arms still wrapped around me. Last night was really weird. I can't help but wonder what was so horrible about his dream? I looked at the clock and realized that Yuki will be up in any minute and I haven't prepared breakfast yet. I stood up and went to the kitchen. I heard a commotion happening outside. I put my ear on the door in order to hear what it was all about.

'I am here right now in front of the apartment of the famous novelist, Yuki Eiri. He is said to be having a relationship with Shindou Shuichi, the vocalist of the rising band, Bad Luck.'

"What the. The media?"

I quickly got the remote and turned on the tv. "Oh shit! We're on the news!"

Just then, Yuki was already awake and went out of the room. "Shuichi? What's with all the racket?"

"uhmm... the media is outside."

Yuki didn't react. He just looked at the tv showing a reporter outside Yuki's door. He went up to me, took my hand and brought me outside.

"Yuki! Where are we goi-"

He opened the door and cameras started flashing on us. The reporter pointed her microphone towards Yuki and asked, "Is it true that you are having a relationship with Shindou Shuichi?"

"Yes"

"What? Yuki!" I can't believe he's telling everyone this. It was supposed to be a secret. He put his arms around my shoulder while I lower my head. I'm sure I was blushing coz I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"We are lovers. It's not a rare thing y'know. Besides, this relationship would give me more inspiration for my work. What more of a better way to write romance novels than that from personal experience."

"uhhh…ok." the reporter then faced the camera behind her. "and there you have it everyone, the rumors of Yuki Eiri and Shindou Shuichi are true."

We then went inside, his arms still around my shoulder. I pulled him away, our eyes met and confusion struck me. "What was that for? Now everyone will know about us!"

He came closer, "I love you and I am not afraid to tell the world."

"Huh?"

He pulled me for a kiss, a passionate, deep kiss, and the gentlest kisses he has ever given me.

**Yuki's POV**

I broke the kiss when Shuichi's phone rang.

"Hello? Hiro? Yeah I understand. Ok I'll be there." He looked at me. "I'm sorry but they need me at NG right now. So I have to go. See you later tonight then ok?"

"Wait! Shuichi don't go."

"Why?"

How can I say this? If he goes out, there is a possibility that he would be hit by that driver then I would lose him.

"Shu, I don't want you to leave me. Please."

"Really Yuki?"

"Yeah. Please don't go. I will take you anywhere, just spend time with me."

"Ok then. Let me call Hiro for a minute. I have to tell him I won't be going."

Thank goodness. As long as he's with me, he won't be hurt. I will not let him die.

We went out and spend time together. I took him to the park where we first met and we sat and talked.

"Ice cream! Yey! Yuki I want one."

"Just sit there, I'll go get you some. Strawberry right?"

"YUP! "

I went to the ice cream cart and noticed that the vendor was somehow familiar. I ordered, us some ice cream and as he looked up at me, I realized, It was the driver that hit Shuichi!

"Mister I-"

"You don't have to say it kid. Hmm, I guess you've done a good job making him happy huh?"

"Mister the thing that happened…was it true?"

"You know, time is really precious. My son, you were given a chance to finally show your affection to the one you love. Aren't you at all grateful?"

"Yes I am, very."

"Then make the most out of it. Because your time is almost up."

Yes I do, a few more hours until the accident. I guess I can't stop what was supposed to happen. Then for now? I will make Shuichi happy. I better thank the vendor…

"Huh? He's gone…"

"Yuki! Is that our ice cream?" Shuichi approached me.

"Didn't I tell you to sit down?"

"I was waiting for a while for you so I got bored." I handed him his scoop and we both walked while eating.

It was nighttime and I notice that we were situated on the other side of the highway across Hiro's apartment.

"Ah there's Hiro! I better show him this neat lyric I just made."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. "Shu, I love you."

"I love you too Yuki."

"no Shu you don't understand, you've been the most important person in my life. I'm so sorry that sometimes I may be cold to you, I don't express my affections to you, I'm sorry to sometimes make you feel…unloved. But I want you to remember that I appreciate you, I treasure you and…I love you. No matter what happens, nothing shall be a hindrance for our love."

I embraced him, savoring this last moment that we are together.

"Shuichi!" Hiro immediately got his attention and as he waved his hand, Shuichi started to run towards him.

I watched and reminisced the happy times we had together. Then I realized that the events that were familiar to me didn't happen exactly as they were before. There were similarities an example is the broken mug, but it happened in the kitchen, it was the same mug but in a different location. Which means I can't change the fact that there is going to be an accident but maybe I could change the fact that Shuichi was the one who had an accident? Right then and there, I made a decision, a decision that I shall not regret. Before the same car was about to hit Shuichi, I jumped and pushed him aside making him safe as I accepted the hit.

I felt pain all over my body. So this is how Shuichi felt. I never realized that he could withstand such pain. As I opened my eyes, I saw the ice cream vendor, no, he was the driver this time.

"Good job kid."

Then he left. I saw Shuichi approach me and calling on his phone. He was trying to tell me something but I couldn't hear him. Oh how I wish I could even for the last time. Then everything went black.

**Shuichi's POV**

"I'm sorry but he is in a very bad condition. There may be a possibility that he could die."

"no."

"You may go inside if you want but he is still unconscious so I guess you couldn't talk to him"

"Thanks doctor." I went inside along with everyone. Tohma was really concerned of what had happened so he and his wife were the first ones to arrive at the hospital after Hiro and I. I sat beside Yuki with tears falling down on my cheeks. He had a vision or something and I didn't even listen. I held hid hand while whispering, "Please don't leave me." I was the last one to fall asleep and as I was about to close my eyes, a hand patted my head. I looked up and saw a smiling Yuki in front of me and then I embraced him. "Don't ever do that again! I was so worried."

"I'd rather see myself suffer than see you die Shuichi."

_**END**_

Reviews please…I'm sorry if there are some grammatical errors but…hey what can you do! Im only human…

Toodles!

**BTW!**

For those who gave their reviews on this story before, I am truly sorry but my cousin **_accidentally_** erased the story including your reviews. Good thing he has another copy so we were able to post this again…

Once again… I am soooooo totally sorry! )


End file.
